


Yahama Doffy

by purplefox



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bikers, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 15:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21655864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Doffy's jealous, he can admit it.
Relationships: Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Donquixote Doflamingo & Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	Yahama Doffy

He didn’t like being surrounded all the time. Even when it was his crew. There were very few people Doflamingo liked around him no matter what and he could count those people on one hand. With two fingers.

He knew what he had; he had worked for this. All on his own and he had gathered people that appreciated what he had done. People who admired him for what he did and loved what he did. Running a group was hard, you had different personalities to deal with but it didn’t matter in the end who had tension with who. Doffy was the boss and his say would always be final.

He liked flash, he liked playing around. He liked to tease and he loved the road. He loved the streets. He always had. He loved running a group and he loved to the bottom of his soul having others on the streets with him. He showed off and he watched the others try to catch his eye.

It was fun to have the various people try to attach themselves to him. There was something about someone pretty on the back of his bike as he sped off enjoying the street. Enjoying how it made him feel, how he wanted to live. How he deserved to live.

What was fun was running into others, rival groups and testing themselves against them. Winning their awe and their respect. Seeing in their faces that Doffy was what they wanted to be. That Doffy was the height they wanted to reach towards.

He could live the rest of his life like this. He had everything he had thought about in middle school. The bike, the respect and no one to answer to. It was just that the person he loved the most no longer rode behind him.

He rode by his side and while he wasn’t too big on the entire group thing. He was never going to leave Doffy. He knew that for certain. Where he went, Rosi followed. Rosi rode for him and he was always going to ride with Doffy. Side by side forever.

His little brother had been chasing after him since the moment he had opened his eyes. Doffy wasn’t going to give that up. he didn’t even think he could give that up. why should he? They were brothers and after all the shit they had gone through, why exactly should he hand his baby brother over to anyone else?

It wasn’t as though Rosi was even interested in anything other than bikes. Well at least he used to be that way. Doflamingo tapped his fingers on his handlebars as he looked down the hill to the end of the park.

Well that was how it used to be anyway. Rosi had changed and Doflamingo knew why. Rosi used to only care about Doffy and Bikes but now there was Law wasn’t there?

There wasn’t even necessarily anything wrong or bad about Law either. A little bratty, certainly mouthy. He was cute. When he had turned up Doffy had been amused. The brat had given him some good memories brought back some nostalgia. It would have been fine-

Perfect even if the brat hadn’t been angling for Rosi from the moment he saw him. Rosi was a naïve fool and Doflamingo loved his brother. He adored his little brother but how he didn’t see the pupply love Doffy had no clue. He had seen it and he had not even been looking properly for it.

Or even at it. Hell he doubted many people had understood just what the hell they had been even seeing at first either. But he had, damn it to hell he had seen and he had known.

Law had showed a night. Just shown up and watched them. He had been watching them before he went along his way. Then a few nights later he had been back and he had spotted Doffy’s brother.

His entire focus had went from watching Doffy to throwing longing looks at Doffy’s little brother. It had been cute for the first few nights. Rosi had thought it was cute but then he had decided what Law needed was to get on the back of his bike.

That had been cute too. Doffy had thought about the first time he had let Rosi ride behind him. They had sneaked out and driven to the ocean. He had stopped Rosi from doing something stupid like going for a swim but-

That night was one the best rides of his life. Rosi had clung to him and they had sped off together. just them and the road. Doffy had loved it.

When he had seen Law cling to Rosi he had been reminded of that night but only at first. Because there was a difference between how he had been with Rosi and how Rosi was with Law.

Doffy didn’t want to say… Law acted like Rosi’s woman but.

That was exactly how he behaved. He wanted to be the only ne that rode behind Rosi. It was not as if he had competition. Until Law, no one rode behind Rosi. Rosi wasn’t interested in the guys or girls that wanted to ride and cling to a talented driver. He wanted to be on his own. Until Law, Rosi drove on his own and raced with Doffy.

But all of that had changed when Law had popped up and Doffy was not that mad about it. A bit lonely. Jealous maybe. He drummed his fingers against the handlebars because-

Yes.

Law had stolen Rosi from him and he had done it so easy and cunning. A brat with a big sassy mouth had turned Rosi’s head to the point that Doffy wondered if he would wake one day and Rosi would stop racing with him.

Law wasn’t a racer but he knew bikes and understood them. He liked to be around the group. He talked back to those who talked to him but his entire focus was Rosi.

He wanted to ride behind him and he did. He wanted to go where Rosi did… so he did. He clung to Rosi to the point it got natural to see Law with Rosi no matter where they went.

At first Law had been just a brat. A seventeen-year-old brat in school who got rid of stress by watching them and clinging to Rosi as they raced. Then he was in college and in contact with Rosi. Coming over, hanging out. Calling Rosi out.

Then he was nineteen and the puppy love was over and the blatant assault had started. Doffy still had no idea how Rosi hadn’t realized until it was too late. Law had turned up with tattoos and kissed Rosi before the meet. And that had been it.

There had been an accepted silence from most the group in the know and Doffy had laughed because he was expected to laugh. He had laughed and toasted before he had burned his irritation on the streets. It had been worth it because when he had calmed down the ones to drive Law home had been him and Rosi.

So Doffy had made sure that when Law looked back, he saw them side by side. Brothers. Forever and unshakeable. He had chuckled to himself when Law had given him a dirty glance before he went inside. Law knew what it was even though he refused to confront Doffy on it. It was just silently struggling over Rosi in the shadows.

Doffy could play petty with the best of them. It was fun and it was necessary. Rosi was his, he had always been his and he was one the few refuges that Doffy had left.

But this thing between Law and Rosi was inevitable. Again he didn’t want to call Law Rosi’s woman or anything but when it came to how the group was. It was just how Law behaved. He got a shirt with Rosi’s nickname on it. He plastered himself behind Rosi and he just slowly became inseparable.

And Rosi. A part of his brother that Doffy had never seen before came out of him. He had never seen his little brother as possessive but-

Doffy had seen some things he knew he would never unsee. That did not change the fact that Rosi was still his. When he started the night ride he looked for Rosi. When they were on a chase he looked next to him and saw his brother by his side.

When Doffy wanted a quiet ride, the one he went to was Rosi. It was just now that when he went to wake up his little brother. Sometimes Law was there.

Maybe he should have chased off the mouthy little brat the moment he had turned up. Doffy sighed as he watched the bike at the bottom of the hill. Rosi was straddled his bike but so was Law.

And the two were kissing. Great. The little brat was a thief in all possible ways. The moment he had seen Rosi he had decided that was it.

Little thief. Doffy huffed as he glared up at the night sky. He missed his little brother. He was happy that Rosi had something for himself. something to cling to. Something that made him happy. He was happy about that but damn it to hell. Did it have to be that mouthy little brat?

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted a Doffy mega salty that Law popped up and just STOLE Rosi like wtf man


End file.
